Fatter
by Victor Delacoix
Summary: When Chad runs down a gypsey in his car he is cursed by her husband. Chad continues to gain weight despite his diet. Sonny,his girlfriend, is powerless to help.With his despair comes violence. CHANNY
1. Chapter 1

**This is based upon one of my favourite Stephen King Novels, I figured why not combine it with my favourite TV show?**

**A warning to all readers, this story deals with grief, horror, anguish and sadistic torture. There is no sex and very few swear words however the things they deal with are far from pleasant.**

**I hope you enjoy =D**

**Xxx**

**Fatter**

**Chapter one**

**126**

"Fatter" the old gypsy man whispered to Chad as he and Sonny were leaving the Directors office.

_Fatter._

And before Chad could pull away the gypsy stroked Chad's cheek with one twisted tobacco stained finger.

_Fatter._

Chad snapped out of his flashback as he stood on his bathroom scales at seven in the morning with a towel wrapped round his waist.

Chad looked down at the numbers past his imaginary stomach.

He was a skinny man, _too skinny _his doctor had told him.

His doctor was always telling Chad to gain weight, good news then.

Chad was up three pounds to 126, actually his scales had read 120 the night before last, but he has been working out since.

He had heard many things about gypsies however he never truly knew what to believe, and curses?

A knock at his dressing room, "Chad?" it was Sonny.

"Coming" replied Chad immediately. Chad dressed quickly and rushed to answer the door.

Chad has been dating Sonny for three weeks now; last week had been the incident, however he had forgotten about it until he stepped onto the scales this morning.

Sonny stood there in his doorway, an image of beauty, she smiled brilliantly and the two hugged before departing.

As they walked together, hand in hand, to breakfast Chad began to speak.

As he did Sonny's smile quickly faded. " I spoke with the adults yesterday about the bullying, it has to stop Sonny" spoke Chad, a mixture of sympathy and hatred burned in his eyes like a blue flame.

"Chad you didn't!" she replied almost like an infant would.

"Its okay, I went late so no one was there and the adults have agreed to keep you anonymous." She relaxed slightly and he continued " they are going to say they saw it happening".

That set Sonny's mind to rest. Life was difficult lately for Sonny, people teased her about the incident, _and gypsy killer _was a popular remark.

"You know it was an accident don't you?" asked Chad calmy and with understanding.

She nodded, her eyes began to glisten with fresh tears.

Changing the subject Chad attempted to cheer her up.

"I checked the scales today, ive gained three pounds!"

Sonny smiled "That's great Chad, how did you do it?" she asked interested.

"I'm not really sure" replied Chad " anyway you said you like me a little…"

_Fatter_

Chad stopped dead in place, he loose go of Sonny's hand and stared blankly into the distance.

Sonny turned to Chad concerned " what's wrong?"

"Nothing " he replied, almost snapping out of his trance as he did. In his mind he could not shake the memory of the old man and his twisted fingers. He touched him, it was a repulsive thought.

And that one word still echoed through Chad's mind like a gun shot in a deep cave.

_Fatter._

He finally shook it off and they began walking to breakfast once again, this time not hand in hand.

They sat down together in the cafeteria. Chad has his usual bowl of Special K , with orange juice to drink.

Sonny however had a full English breakfast with Cola.

Chad grimaced as he watched Sonny ravenously devour the meal.

Trying to ignore her eating he ate his cereal.

"How do you stay so skinny?" asked Chad.

"I don't know" grinned Sonny with a ketchup moustache. Chad couldn't help but laugh, it felt good.

As Sonny continued her breakfast Chad's mind began to wander.

In his mind all he could hear was _that_ word being repeated over and over, so close he smell his rancid breath, he could feel it on his neck.

Just that one word over and over.

_Fatter._

**Hope you enjoyed it, if you like it I will post the other two chapters I have waiting; p**

**Thanks for reading -=D**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to my one reviewer lol, im gonna write this because of you =D

this is just a small intermission to ready for the next chapter, im releasing both today

hope you enjoy

xxx

**Chapter two**

**129**

In Condor studios a scene of Mackenzie Falls that has dragged on for nearly seven hours, has finally come to a much needed break.

The director decided a recess was neccisary to relax the actors a little.

The scene was a fight between Mackenzie and Devon, it was to be interupted by Chloe. She would take Mackenzie away and they would share they're first kiss scene.

However the director was a perfectionist, accompanied by innevitable line confusion the scene seemed as if it would never end.

"Chloe i swear to GOD if you forget your line one more time i will get a stick and turn you into a human lollypop!" grunted Devon furious.

"Shut it Devon were all frustrated, and you acting like a douche is no way to help!" replied Chad heroically.

The director interjected the argument and kicked the actors outside.

Outside, in the small courtyard , the weather was sunny and humid.

Chad removed from his pocket his mobile phone and called Sonny.

"Hello?" asked the voice once the dial tones ceased.

"It's Chad" he replied, "Mohonk?"

"What?!" asked Sonny confused.

Mohonk was the reasturant where they had shared their first date, a fancy italian reasturant.

"Do you want to go or not?" asked Chad, now impatient from the heat and hard work.

"Yes of course!" replied Sonny excited, before Chad could reply through the phone came loud squeels of joy as Sonny and Tawni lapped up the romance.

"Eight o'clock tommorow night?" asked Chad almost nervous.

"Its a date!" replied Sonny, both of them rolled their eyes and laghed. The two chatted a little and said their goodbyes.

Not too long after the director called the actors in once more.

Chad sighed and reluctanly lurched in.

Thanks for reading =D Ps to those it may concern the 3 digit number at the top of every chapter is Chad's weight. =P

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote both the intermission and this chapter in the same day. Thanks for reading =D

Once again i should warn you that this is not a happy story =P

xxx enjoy

**Mohonk**

Chad and Sonny sat talking comfortabley after their meal.

For a split second their conversation paused as their eyes met. Her hazel eyes gleamed as they connected with Chad's. They both smiled lovingly as they both remembered just why they fell for each other.

Although for that brief moment neither of them uttered a word, Chad knew everything he needed to.

The two grabbed their coats and left into the night.

Chad remembered his discussion with Ginelli just over an hour ago in the reasturant.

Ginelli was an italian man Chad had met many years ago, Chad helped his daughter get a role in a Condor studio sketch. Ever since the two have been inseperable friends.

Ginelli is always phoning Chad and saying "Come by some time big shot and let me fatten you up a bit!" that always made Chad laugh. Just not today.

Ginelli was a trustworthy guy, Chad felt he could trust him with anything. Chad had asked " Are you a superstitous guy Gin?" Chad kept his hands out of sight, because they were shaking madly.

Ginelli laughed and replied " You ask me of all men if im superstitous? My mother chased me for three hours because i took the lords name in vein. Im not superstitous Chad, but morale of the story is simple. If your gonna say jesus christ youd better be wearing running shoes!" the two laughed in unison. Chad hadnt laughed this hard in weeks, it felt good.

"Im not a religious man Chad, i believe what i see, why do you ask?" Ginelli was quite suspicious.

"No reason" chad replied nervously, " Hey i gained some weight, youre always telling me to" Ginelli grew a grin.

" was gonna say Champ you do look a little beefier, if you ever need some help putting on pounds you know where to go!" Ginelli hugged Chad and the two laughed away.

"Now get over to that gorgeous girl before i steal her for myself." Ginelli shoved him away, Chad was feeling quite guilty about leaving sonny for a few minutes.

Chad snapped out of his flashback walking through the streets with Sonny. She was shivering from the cold, being the gentleman Chad rapped his coat around her and snuggled up as they beared the weather.

"Wow you have put on some weight!" giggled Sonny pleased.

"I weighed 129 when i checked last night, a few hours after i phoned you." Chad wasnt concerned at all.

"Right!" said sonny with determination "im gonna weigh you when we get back!".

Sonny was a caring girlfriend, always looking out for him, when he saw the love in her eyes just then the fire in his heart raged higher.

Chad and Sonny walked hastily past the abandoned camp site that once homed the Gypsies.

Sonny stopped and pointed.

"Look chad its one of those scale thingies!" She ran over to it rumaging through her purse as she did.

Chad caught up with her and inspected the scales. It read _I read you wieght and fate!_

Strangely the scales brought fear to Chad, it put weakness in his knees.

Sonny slided her penny into the slot and the scales sprung to life.

"Hop up Champ!" she smiled.

Chad's heart was racing, he prayed to god he wasn't any heavier, to give him some comfort.

He hopped and waited for the arrow to level.

"Ah hah!" yelled Sonny.

However Chad's mind was elsewhere, it was back at that night. That awful night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad's mind had placed him behind the wheel of a volks wagon Sherocko on the drive back from the perfect date. They were talking in the car.

"I really like you Chad" she had said "I had a great time and i'm glad i came."

Chad turned to see her, smiled at him lovingly. "I'm just glad you came Sonny, ive had my eye on you for a while." The two chuckled.

"You were'nt alone Chad, you didnt exactly go unoticed with me. Ever notice how any girl who ever talked to you seemed to "dissapear"" She finished talking before she gave too much away.

Chad laughed assuming she was joking.

Sonny whispered into Chad's ear sweet nothings, when she pulled away Chad turned to face her.

They were driving down a small town road going 40. Ahead an old gypsie lady slowly walked out into the road from between a renault lagoona and a fiat punto.

The two love birds in the car were none the wiser as they tried to imagine just how soft each others lips were.

A loud thud at the front of the car, Sonny screamed as the old ladie was pulled under the tire.

Three droplets of blood splattered the windshield like blood rain, a revolting crunch noise was let off as her sull collapsed under the tire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad shook himself to get rid of the horrid memory.

"Chad i think you should visit the doctor tommorow." she spoke sternly. It was a demand not a reccomandation.

"Why?" asked Chad frightened and annoyed.

"Because sudden weight gain depsite diet could mean a health problem." Her eyes told a tale of worry and concern.

In chad's mind the big "C" kept springing to mind.

Perhaps she was right, thought Chad.

Chad read his weight, it did'nt scare him.

The needle centred at **132**.

His fate was a far more terrifying story.

It didnt read "expect bad weather" or " do not invest in fish markets".

It just read one big black word.

_**FATTER**_

**I hope you enjoyed, if people like it you can expect more chapters to come =D **

**xxx**


End file.
